The invention is a glass plate fabrication machine suitable for performing two tooling functions on a workpiece fixed in a single machining station. Specifically, the machine described herein is designed to perform grinding and drilling operations on medium and small size parts.
Glass plate working machines are typified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,166 which discloses a machine having a rotational table, on which a glass plate is placed, and a working tool for engagement with the glass plate. The working tool is moved in the x-direction and the glass plate is rotated on the table to provide y-directional movement. Commonly a preprogrammed numerical controlled PC (CNC) is used to control the operation of the moving working tool and the revolving table. Machines of this type have distinct limitations. Only one type of working tool can be positioned for engagement with the workpiece. If an operation requires two or more steps, such as grinding, and secondly drilling, then the machine must be shut down to unload the grinder and load the drill apparatus. This requires additional manpower and/or further automation costs and slows production. Also, if the machine is intended for working multiple workpieces having differing shapes and sizes, the machine must be shut down and setup to meet the distinct requirements of each type of workpiece.
Other machines such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,088 provide a glass plate fabrication machine having at least two work stations for performing operations on a glass sheet. The machine incorporates a transportation system to move the workpiece between tooling stations. While a machine of this type provides for greater ease of changeover between glass articles to be worked, the machine has other drawbacks in that it requires complicated transportation and orienting devices. The provision of separate work stations within a given machine creates a large footprint which negatively affects the ability to insert the machine in many confined manufacturing spaces.
The present invention provides a machine designed for custom manufacturers of multiple and varied workpieces requiring multiple changeovers of tooling. The machine of this invention provides for less product movement within the machine and requires no tool change between grinding and drilling operations, thus providing higher yields of manufacturing. The present invention can provide for one or two pair of drill combinations which provide up to two different hole sizes without the need for tool changes. The drills and the grinder are CNC positioned, thus, the ability to grind and drill differing parts with differing numbers of holes is not limited.
The present invention further provides for a highly accurate automatic referencing system and automatic load and unload shuttles to allow the invention to be integrated into a complete manufacturing line.
It is an object of the invention to provide for the automatic setup from part-to-part for similar part sizes and hole sizes by preprogramming.
It is yet another object of the invention to quickly move parts between grinding and drilling operations and provide for high speed grinding and virtually unlimited drilling capacities.